Moving Day
by EvaBuddieva
Summary: Just a little LBD story continuation after the cameras stopped rolling. Mostly silly fluff for fun, but thought I should finally get my thoughts down on paper. Lizzie is moving to San Fran both for personal and professional reasons. Ah, symmetry.


Lizzie sunk to the floor against the back wall of her new apartment living room across from her freshly assembled desk and computer. Today she officially moved out of her parent's house and into her very own apartment in San Francisco. The full force of this massive transition seemed to be sinking in at this very moment as she surveyed the cardboard boxes and disassembled furniture that littered her humble apartment floor. And frankly, it terrified her as much as it exhilarated and exhausted her.

For months she had been intermittently traveling back and forth from her parent's place to William's place, both for personal and business purposes. William and Lizzie tried to spend as much time as possible with each other while each tried to juggle their professional lives. Lizzie's professional life seemed to be moving at an alarming speed. Between finishing up her last semester of graduate school, graduating with her masters, and starting her own company Lizzie had her hands full to say the least. And of course, William had plenty to do with Pemberly Digital. Along with all this was William and Lizzie's blossoming relationship. She had to admit that for once, their relationship was the least hectic part of her life.

Once William and her relationship evolved to a more serious level and her company was fully fleshed out it became imperative to finally make the move to San Francisco official. William was ecstatic at the move and proposed that she move in with him without hesitation. But despite the strong commitment between William and her, she still felt it necessary to have her own apartment. At least for now, her lease was only for 9 months, fit her small budget, and was near her office. William understood, his major concern was that the apartment be in a safe area. And when that was met, he was just pleased to have her living in the same zip code as him for the first time in their relationship.

She checked things off her ever-growing mental to-do list as she took in her cramped surroundings of boxes that permeated the room. Lizzie closed her eyes, leaned her head against the wall, and sighed. She could hear William in the bathroom finishing installing the shower curtain. When William came out and spotted Lizzie sitting on the floor against the wall with her legs stretched out in front of her, he stopped and leaned against the doorframe folding his arms across his chest.

"I thought we did not have time for any 'lolly gagging'." He stated archly despite the smirk on his face. Lizzie winced at his use of the phrase she borrowed from her mother accidentally earlier that day and opened her eyes hesitantly.

"Well I'm making time." She replied defiantly. "And earlier we didn't." She added sullenly.

Earlier that day had been chaotic to say the least. Jane, Bing, Fitz, Lydia, Gigi, and Charlotte met Lizzie and William at the Bennet house to load up a rented moving truck and assorted cars to help move Lizzie out to San Francisco. They all not only helped her drive her things, they also spent the day unloading all of it into her new digs. At some point throughout the process Lizzie began to adopt some of her Mom's nervous inclinations and found herself berating William about "lolly gagging".

William merely shook his head and made his way across the room in very few steps to join her on the floor. "I was only plugging my phone into charge."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder as his fingers interlaced with hers. She replied with a noncommittal sigh and changed the subject, "Lydia opted to sleep on Gigi's couch over my shag carpet floors. She also told me I should look into to buying a couch or something for her to crash on when she takes full advantage of the "Frisco Bay" night life."

"And did Jane and Bing decide to take the rental truck back before checking into their hotel for the night?" William asked.

"Yes, thankfully; And Gigi, Lydia, and Fitz are taking Charlotte to the airport. I don't think I would have been able to find my car keys, let alone drag myself out the door to do either of those errands. I need to find a way to properly thank everyone for helping so much at some point. Everything went much smoother than I thought it would."

"They know you would do the same for them in a heartbeat." William said putting his arm around Lizzie and kissing her head. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Whatever doesn't involving moving or lifting anything?"

"Pizza or take out?"

"Ooo, pizza sounds delicious." Lizzie said licking her lips and sounding much more energized all of a sudden.

William pulled out his phone and began to dial as his own stomach grumbled. Lizzie brought her hand to it and kissed his neck shortly as he began to order their usual. After he got off the phone she began to crawl across the carpet to a box near the kitchen and said, "I think I have a bottle of wine packed away somewhere. We can toast to my new-minuscule-grown-up-apartment."

A grin broke across William's face, "I think there may be a surprise in the fridge for just that purpose." He said standing up and going into the kitchen. Lizzie stood up as he presented her with a bottle of champagne.

Her grin met his and faltered slightly, "Cups..." She said scanning the sealed boxes that took up every flat surface of the kitchen.

"No need." William said decidedly as he popped the cork and brought her to his side. "To your new apartment," He toasted handing her the bottle.

"To being closer to you," Lizzie toasted bringing the bottle to her lips. Despite trying to take a small sip she still was overwhelmed with bubbles as she took it away from her lips and handed it to William to drink. He took a quick swig and set it aside to kiss her.

"Between you, champagne, my very own apartment, and pizza you're making sure this night is going to go down in Lizzie Bennet History." Lizzie said smelling the pizza after it arrived. She could feel her body tingling from the combination of William and champagne on her empty stomach.

"Check the freezer." William replied smiling to himself. Lizzie's eyes narrowed as she stopped slobbering over the pizza and opened the freezer.

"COOKIES AND CREAM!?" She exclaimed with animated excitement. She felt a surge of affection for him at this distinctive William Darcy-thoughtfulness. "When did you have time to get this stuff?"

Lizzie was baffled to say the least. William had been by her side or in close proximity all day. "I had Bing and Jane grab it before they reached the apartment."

"Of course!" She said helping herself to pizza on a paper towel as William did as well. "That's why they got here a little later than everyone else!"

William simply nodded smugly in reply and led them to the other room to initiate their pizza and champagne picnic on the floor of the living room surrounded by boxes.

"Wow, you really must be pleased about the move! Talk about pulling out all the stops!" Lizzie laughed between bites.

"Well I do not know about these 'stops' you are referring to, but I could not be happier to have you here finally."

"Me too. Gigi already has me booked up to play doubles with her two Saturdays a month, every month for the foreseeable future. She's under the mistaken impression that I play tennis 'quite well.' Not sure who gave her that idea."

"I said 'well.'" William said shaking his head to the pop corned ceiling.

"Oh well, 'well' is not 'quite well,' what a relief!"

"You, yourself, told me you went to State in high school. It was a reasonable description."

Lizzie just laughed in her teasing manner and lifted the champagne bottle to her lips, "In any case, I couldn't be happier to be here finally as well." They shared a lingering kiss before beginning to clean up what little mess they made with their makeshift meal.

"Will we be unpacking anymore tonight?" William asked as they finished off the champagne and took their last bites of ice cream.

"Nope. Everything that I had on my list for today is done." Lizzie said putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

After unloading everything earlier that day, they divided and conquered to unpack and assemble all immediate necessities. Most of her bedroom furniture was assembled and bathroom things were unpacked. Not-to-mention her desk, computer, and internet were all installed.

"Although, I do need some help with the shower. I've heard showers in new apartments can be tricky." She said leaning against the counter.

"Showers everywhere can be tricky. It is always better to be safe than sorry." William replied good-humoredly and stepped closer facing her so that their bodies touched. He brushed her hair away from her neck the way she couldn't resist and began kissing her neck.

"Well we usually are." Lizzie sighed, beginning to unbutton his shirt and begin her own form of torcher on him. William, needing no further encouragement, lifted her up with her legs wrapping around his waist and took them to the shower in question.

Later that night despite the boxes still waiting to be unpacked and verging company work to be done Lizzie felt at peace with William by her side in bed, in her new-minuscule-grown-up-apartment. And she was sure that this day would go down in Lizzie Bennet History. It was the start of a new chapter in her life. Sleep seemed inconsequential in light of the dream she was going to be living starting today.

And yet, on the edge of sleep Lizzie sighed her nightly salutation to William, "I love you."

And William Darcy in reply said, "I love you too, Lizzie Bennet."


End file.
